<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night off by Mizuiro_no_Yume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768238">Night off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuiro_no_Yume/pseuds/Mizuiro_no_Yume'>Mizuiro_no_Yume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skinny Dipping, before a competition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuiro_no_Yume/pseuds/Mizuiro_no_Yume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few days before a competition, Victor and Yuuri have the chance to spend a night enjoying the hotel's pool.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa - Edition 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/gifts">Heavenly_Pearl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having to travel due to the competitions is something Victor appreciates.</p><p>He doesn't always have time to enjoy it, as the schedule often forces him to arrive just in time to adjust to the time zone change, compete, and leave before doing more than trying the local specialties at a restaurant near the hotel.</p><p>But there are also times, like this one, he can do more than that.</p><p>He created this chance, in fact, because being with Yuuri makes him want to live and see the world in his company. He also has an additional reason for it  as his coach, because he has to give Yuuri confidence and strop Yuuri from thinking too much the days before competing.</p><p>It's not just going to eat some wonderful dishes (something Yuuri tries not to do) or go for a walk. Sometimes, simply taking advantage of the hotel's services can be enough and this hotel, in particular, is known for its heated swimming pool.</p><p>"We should go tonight," Victor had said on impulse when they had checked in, giving Yuuri a flirtatious wink that had left Yuuri flushed and speechless.</p><p>Victor hadn't even had to insist on going; in fact, he forgets about his own idea until Yuuri, looking restless, with only a robe covering his bathing suit and a towel in his hands, says:<br/>
"Let's go?"</p><p>Yuuri is probably already nervous and the promise of being able to soak in hot water is more appealing than just trying to sleep when he is not being sleepy, so Victor changes in a rush and leads the way to the pool, which at that time is empty.</p><p>"It's almost like home," Victor says with a smile. Yuuri barely glances at him, hesitating before taking off his robe. "Though I prefer the <em>onsen</em> even when we don't have it just for us."</p><p>Even when he's not dancing and skating, Yuuri is very expressive. His face shows his surprise and then his embarrassment and then pure joy, which is reflected in the sparkle in his eyes and a small smile on his lips.</p><p>"Yeah." He already looks more comfortable (calmer, even) and he leaves his robe and towel on one of the pool loungers.</p><p>It is a pity that he choose a not very tight swimsuit. Just like some Yuuri ties, it is a garment that deserves to be part of a pyre instead of on Yuuri's body, because Yuuri's butt does not deserve to be hidden in that way and the color is not ideal either.</p><p>"We should take this chance," says Victor, doing the same as Yuuri, but he leaves a finger on the edge of his (tight) swimsuit. "Why don't we swim naked?"</p><p>"Victor! This isn't an onsen."</p><p>"No, but we have the pool just for ourselves."</p><p>That's a joke (in part) and seeing Yuuri blush is enough for today. He doesn't intend to be too pushy just before a competition, even if he isn't sure if they'll get another chance like this.</p><p>But Yuuri always surprises him.</p><p>He takes off his glasses, places them carefully on the chair, and walks over to the edge of the pool, looking about to jump into it, but instead surprises him by taking off his bathing suit and throwing it on the chair, giving him a perfect view of his butt.</p><p>"What are you waiting for, Victor?" Yuuri says, glancing at him over his shoulder, and then he jumps into the water.</p><p>Perhaps he should take a moment to think about why Yuuri being so daring is more attractive than watching him take off his clothes more slowly and to the rhythm of the music, but Victor has long since accepted that Yuuri is a natural seducer and that Yuuri can seduce him with something as traditional as a striptease or something that normally wouldn't be alluring.</p><p>That's why he also takes off his swimsuit and rushes to join Yuuri in the pool, feeling no shame at being already partially hard.</p><p>Yuuri doesn't say anything about it, perhaps because he doesn't notice it or because it just doesn't bother him or because he's provoking on purpose.</p><p>Should Victor do something about it?</p><p>As he swims after Yuuri while Yuuri picks up his pace a bit like he is actually trying not to get caught, Victor decides that yes, he should and he is glad he does when he finally catches Yuuri.</p><p>Having Yuuri in his arms allows him to discover that Yuuri is also hard as if the situation alone is exciting, and instead of being embarrassed, Yuuri smiles a little.</p><p>"I knew the pool was a good idea." Victor tilts his head, seeking his lips, but Yuuri raises a hand and puts it against his chest to stop him.</p><p>"What if someone comes?"</p><p>Yes, that's perfectly possible, although unlikely, and Yuuri doesn't look nervous at that possibility, so Victor smiles.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>That's clearly the right answer as Yuuri lowers his hand and lifts his head, initiating the kiss that Victor had longed for. The kiss is slow and deep and Victor gladly follows Yuuri's rhythm, aware that this lack of haste indicates that Yuuri isn't really concerned about being seen.</p><p>Being able to take his time is much better than rushing for relief and Victor takes advantage of it. Instead of keeping hugging Yuuri, Victor raises one hand to the back of his neck and runs his fingers through his hair while he runs his other hand down his back, enjoying that those actions make Yuuri shudder against him.</p><p>Yuuri brings his hands to Victor's waist and moves against him with his natural rhythm, which even the water itself seems to follow.</p><p>Getting lost in Yuuri is easy and even more so when Yuuri moans when Victor massages his ass, but the mere friction between their bodies is not enough and Victor wants to give him more and he also hears more than sounds partially silenced by his own mouth.</p><p>With that in mind, Victor breaks the kiss and brings his lips to Yuuri's neck. Yuuri's surprise (expressed in a simple "Ah!") is a reward that becomes greater when Yuuri says "Victor" in a strangled voice when Victor grabs his dick.</p><p>Once Yuuri's switch is on, Yuuri indulges in pleasure without any reluctance, just like this. Victor has to move away a little to see Yuuri's face, be it is worth it. Yuuri's lips are parted and his eyes are closed and when he opens them, his dazed look reveals that he is intoxicated with the moment and nothing will make him want to stop.</p><p>Someday he wants to record Yuuri like this for posterity (and for those occasions when they are forced to spend a few days apart). Today, however, Victor is more than happy just watching him. But Yuuri is not.</p><p>Yuuri frowns for a brief moment and suddenly moves, swimming and taking Victor with him until his back is against the edge of the pool.</p><p>"Let's get out."</p><p>Victor would have refused if it weren't for Yuuri running his tongue over his own lips in a clear indication that leaving the water will not be the end. Not that that makes it easy to let go of him, but once they're outside and Victor ends up on one of the chairs, with Yuuri straddling him, he's glad he managed to do so.</p><p>This way he has a better view and although the price is not being able to continue kissing him, it more than makes up for it.</p><p>Perhaps Yuuri also likes to see him as much as he likes to be seen and that is why he does not take his gaze from Victor for a single moment, not even when the touches become mutual or when the  is about to come, which the tension in his legs and the quicker pace makes obvious.</p><p>And once he comes, he does so without even trying to be quiet and he looks so beautiful that Victor follows him hopelessly.</p><p>As expected, Yuuri's switch soon turns off and the embarrassment of sharing a simple handjob in a public place hits him.</p><p>Yuuri ends up with his face red and he rushes to clean himself and get out of there while urging Victor to do the same, but without even looking Victor in the eye. In the room, he runs to hide in the bathroom with the excuse of taking a shower.</p><p>Victor also takes a shower afterward, regretting that Yuuri did not invite him to join him, but when he comes out of the bathroom and discovers that Yuuri is already in bed, waiting for him, Yuuri gives him a look that is actually an invitation to join him, which Victor accepts immediately, rushing to his side.</p><p>Although Yuuri complains that Victor has to dry off first, he also laughs, relaxed as he rarely is before a competition.</p><p>They should repeat this: traveling with enough time to relax, enjoy, and live, something Victor had not believed possible in the middle of the season.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Russian translation thanks to KizerO!: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10276260</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>